True Love's Power
by BuzzCat
Summary: Written for a prompt. Belle is pregnant at the Dark Castle and Rumpelstiltskin has been gone so long she hasn't told him. Then...he returns. Might have already written something like this, but it was for a prompt, so whatever.


Belle silently walked through the castle. Moonlight filtered in through the newly opened curtains. Rumpelstiltskin had been gone for almost five months, since the night he had thrown her out. Not two days later, Belle had returned. The castle gates had opened of their own accord, knowing what Rumpelstiltskin needed better than Rumpelstiltskin did. She'd stayed here the whole time, food and other things supplied by the magic that permeated the air of the house.

Belle stopped in front of the huge window and rested a hand on her belly. She'd realized she was pregnant about a month and a half after Rumpelstiltskin left and hadn't been able to tell him. She hadn't told anyone. There was no one to tell. Belle had spent her days reading what she could in the library and sewing baby clothes from old dresses of her own. Belle was beginning to truly fear that Rumpelstiltskin had forever left the castle. That night, she went to bed and dreamed of a different Rumpelstiltskin, one who would hold her close and kiss her without fear and hold their baby with tenderness she knew he had deep down.

When Belle awoke the next morning, she slowly blinked in the morning sunlight. Her limbs slowly stretched out and Belle groaned at the stiffness there. She brought her feet around and sat up on the bed with a little difficulty. She stood and slipped her feet into her soft slippers and draped her morning robe around her shoulders. Today was one of those days where it just wasn't worth it to get dressed. Again. As she slowly made her way down the stairs, Belle heard a distant clatter in the dining hall. _Rumpelstiltskin…_ Ignoring her appearance, Belle flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the doorway to the hall. Peeking in, she saw Rumpelstiltskin sitting in his chair facing away from her. In front of him was a collection of white shards. _Was it…? No,_ thought Belle, unable to believe it. He wouldn't have kept that teacup. No sane person did. But then again, Rumpelstiltskin sanity was debatable. His fingers seemed to trail through the shards, coming away with flecks of white powder and bloody nicks.

_"Belle…"_ he whispered and Belle gasped. She slapped a hand to her mouth after the noise escaped, but it was too late. He'd heard her. Rumpelstiltskin whirled in his chair to stare at her. His eyes widened and his disbelief was almost palpable. He slowly stood, never losing eye contact with Belle. He took a step toward her and she toward him. Tears were gathering in Belle's eyes and Rumpelstiltskin rushed at her. His arms were ready to close around Belle and hold her tight and Belle knew nothing would feel better than that. But she flinched. It was a small movement, barely enough to register. But register it Rumpelstiltskin did and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could only stare at her, everything about him broken and pained. Belle shook her head,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, dearie. I'm sorry." He said, reaching out to cup her cheek. Belle leaned into his touch, which seemed to erase her pain. He closed the rest of the distance and pulled her close. First it was their arms touching, then shoulders. Rumpelstiltskin froze when he felt the bump in her belly. He stepped back just a bit to look down. If it was possible, his eyes got even bigger when he saw the bump. Belle suddenly stepped further back and her hands came to clasp beneath her belly, only emphasizing the bump more. Rumpelstiltskin could only stare, his mouth dry.

"Did, did I do that?" he asked quietly. Belle nodded,

"If you aren't interested in it, I understand. Just—" Rumpelstiltskin silenced her with a searing kiss to her mouth. He felt the human of it spreading this time, and he pulled back just in time to keep his power. He smiled at Belle,

"Oh, I'm _very_ interested in it, dearie." There was something in his tone that scared Belle and she stepped back,

"You wouldn't. You can't take it away. I made no deals about it. You can't have it!" she shouted, turning to run. Rumpelstiltskin lunged forward and grabbed her arm. Belle fought his grip, but nothing could break it. He pulled her back to him slowly, saying,

"Belle. I wouldn't take it from you. I promise I will never take it from you if you promise to never take it from me." Belle looked up into his eyes and she slowly nodded,

"I promise." She whispered. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, a kind smile Belle knew could not belong to the Dark One in him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his body. He could feel the bump that was their child and it made him grin. Belle's head fit snugly beneath his chin and they stayed there, holding each other. Belle knew he loved her and Rumpelstiltskin knew she loved him. This was True Love, and nothing could ever tears them apart.


End file.
